The Throphy Wives
by KissedByShaddows24
Summary: Three years after the war, a group of guys gets together once a month to play poker. What will happen when three men place their wives in the jackpot? Pairing:Severus/Hermione/Fleur/Narcissa


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective** **owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Summary: Three years after the war, a group of guys get together once a month to play poker. What will happen when three men place their wives in the jackpot?**

 **-I'm not going to get into too much detail with the poker game since I have never played, and I don't want to write the wrong rules/info.-**

 **Pairing: Severus/Hermione/Narcissa/Fleur**

 **The Trophy Wives**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Your deal, Bill," said Lucius, as he blew out some smoke from his lit cigar. He tossed the deck of cards to his side where Bill Weasley was sitting.

Bill took the cards and started shuffling them like a pro. He dealt the right amount of cards out to his fellow companions.

It was three years after the war ended. Two years went by since several males, got together once a month to play poker. Tonight the game players were Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. They unusually were the seven that played poker together. Sometimes there are one or two extra men that also come along.

"How much do you want to play this round for?" asked Severus, before taking a sip of his fire whiskey. His cigar was laying in the ashtray right next to him.

"Three hundred gallons," said Sirius, as he threw his gallons in the middle of the table. Remus, Harry, and Severus also threw in the required amount of gallons.

"Crap," said Bill, as he downed his tenth glass of fire whiskey. He didn't have that much money on him. He sighed. Fleur went crazy on some recent shopping trips. They were trying so hard to have a baby, but they haven't gotten any luck. Every time her period came and went she would be in a very bitter mood. He was getting tired of it. He wondered if it was his wolf that didn't want to have children with her. "I have no more money to throw in. I guess I'm out."

"You can throw in something equal or more than three hundred gallons," said Sirius, as he topped off his glass of fire whiskey and the others. Surrounding them were several bottles of fire whiskey, bourbon, and various flavors of vodka. Around the edge of the table sat different types of snack food, which were both muggle and magical treats. "It will be too dull playing with only three other people."

"Hey!" Shouted Harry, before he fell slid off of his seat. He quickly got back up before the others noticed. The other guys ignored him since he was the youngest.

Lucius smirked. "Fine," he stated, as he threw in his and Narcissa Marriage license on the table.

"Don't you have money?" asked Ron, bitterly. Money was still an issue with him, even though he has a stable job with the ministry.

"I do," said Lucius bitterly, "but the Ministry and Gringotts have a limit on what I'm able to spend in a month."

Ron, who already won two games tonight threw in his and Hermione's marriage license into the pile. Those two got married to each other five months ago. Ron was starting to get bored with his marriage, besides it not like he wouldn't get the license back at the end. After all, it was just a ridiculous piece of paper that wasn't worth anything.

Bill had sighed before he threw in his marriage license with Fleur. He knew that the license would be given back at the end of the game. Bill felt lucky tonight. He was aware that he wasn't going to be worried about losing Fleur, especially to any one of these old men. He wasn't worried about his brother or Harry. They were newer to the game than the rest of them.

"Alright," said Remus, as he grabbed some small pretzel sticks. "Let the game begin."

The game went by really quickly. Severus ended up winning with a royal flush. He grinned at his fellow poker mates. He grabbed the winnings from the center of the table. "I guess we should call this night."

"Alright," said Bill, as he grabbed both Ron and Harry. He knew that they weren't going to go back to their wives all drunk and smelling of smoke. They were going to take the guest rooms at his home. He shoved them and himself into the Floo.

Lucius and Remus left after the other two. Sirius turned towards Severus with a smirk on his face. "I don't want to be them tomorrow."

"I know," smirked Severus, as he picked up the marriage license. He eyed them each carefully. He once again smirked as he notices a slash mark against his new wive's previous husbands' name, and his name filled the space. It filled him with pride.

"Did their names change?" asked Sirius, before he popped a couple of chips into his mouth.

"Yes," said Severus. "Magic made it official. I'm married to Hermione Snape, Fleur Snape, and Narcissa Snape. It's going to be weird; being a bachelor to being married to three intelligent, scary, powerful woman."

Sirius smirked at him. "I think you will be okay. In fact, I think you will be better than fine. Just imagine all the sex that you can have with them."

"It has been awhile since I've had a foursome," said Severus, as he put out the end of his cigar. His expression turned whimsical as he realized his life is going to change once again for the better.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked into her office in the Ministry of Magic. She was the department head for the Laws pertaining Magical creatures; which was a new addition to the Ministry since Kingsley became the Minister of Magic.

Hermione placed her files on the top of her desk, took off her traveling robes, and placed her cloak on the small closet in the office. She sat down at her desk, sorted through the folders that she brought in with her. That was keeping her mind off of Ron. She knew that he was at the guy's house last night playing poker, betting money away that they could use, and being drunk off of his ass.

"Hermione," said her assistant, Kelly, through her door. "Your mail's here."

"Come in," said Hermione, wondering why her assistant had her mail. Her mail was unusually delivered by owls unless it was from someone within the Ministry of Magic where they're delivered by a series of magical tubes. She handed me a thin rolled up parchment with the classic red stamped ministry seal. "Thank you, Kelly."

"Your welcome," responded Kelly, as she left her bosses office.

Hermione slowly unrolled the parchment paper. Her eyes widened in shock. "Dear Mrs. Snape," she slowly read out, as her face turned pale. "The Ministry of Magic would like to thank you for your recent marriage bond towards one Severus Snape as of early today... Your marriage to one Ronald Weasley has been recently revoked due to law 3495. Have a beautiful day. Head of Marriage, Birth and Death department. Mrs. Lopez."

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked to herself.

She pulled out her law book from her bookcase. She flipped through the Marriage section, looking for the law 3495. "This law was made in 1389 and is still active today. If a husband used his marriage license in any way or form of gambling, the person who won will have the marriage transferred over to him. Marriage is irreversible and the bond needs to be completed within the first twenty-four hours, or the wife will negatively feel the effects of the union…"

"Ronald Weasley! I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Fleur Weasley wasn't having a good day. It has been over a week since she had her period, and she still wasn't pregnant. She wanted a child of her own so badly. Most of her school friends were already pregnant or had a baby already.

She wiped the tears away from her face before she walked into her boss' office at Gringotts. Senior Curse breaker Bloodtooth has been her mentor since she started working here five years ago.

"You're early," he snarled at her. He was the average looking goblin. He had only a patch of white hair on his head. He sneered at her one more time before he said, "Why didn't you tell me you got remarried this morning?"

"Cursebreaker Bloodtooth, I don't know where you got this information from, but I didn't get remarried. I'm still with Cursebreaker William Weasley," I told him sternly yet polite.

"Marriage law 3495," he sneered at me.

I gasped, my eyes widened. Why would Bill do something like this? Why would he gamble our marriage away? Why didn't he have the decency to tell me? I could feel my eyes water. I couldn't cry right now. Goblins hated emotions, especially weakness. "Who am I married to now?"

"Mr. Severus Snape," sneered Bloodtooth. "That is not the only reason why I asked you to come into my office. I just wanted to get that out of the way. We goblins have noticed that you're particularly moody recently, which is affecting your job. I hate to see a curse breaker go, especially a female since we only get so few of them, you're dismissed."

"Thank you for your time and teachings, curse breaker Bloodtooth," I said, bowing before I left his office. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy woke up with a smile on her face. She has been feeling great since the war has ended. She no longer had to look over her shoulder, waiting for Voldemort or one of his fellow death servants, belittle her in her home. Since the war ended her relationship with Lucius has become incredibly active in the past two years. She noticed since he started playing poker with the guys he's become so much happier. In fact, it showed so much in their sex life that she wasn't complaining that he practically spent all night with the guys.

"Tinky!" shouted Narcissa, as she waited for her personal house elf to arrive. She smiled as Tinky popped into the room. She had Tinky since she was a little girl. She loved the little house elf. She kind of treats her as the daughter she never had, but that was only when Lucius wasn't around. "Can you be a dear a fetch me my regular breakfast and chamomile tea?"

"Yes, Mistress Snape!" Squealed the happy elf before she disappeared.

Mistress Snape, muttered Narcissa as she got out of her bed. She pulled the gold curtains away from the French doors. Narcissa loved eating her breakfast in the morning sun. She shook her head, knowing that she must have misheard her house elf. She sat down on her small patio table.

Tinky popped back into her mistress room. She placed Narcissa strawberries and cream oatmeal, which had slices of fresh strawberries on top, down in front of her. She then set the tea kettle and teacup along with the tea condiments in the middle of the table. Tinky was about to leave the room, when Narcissa asked, "Did you call me Mistress Snape?"

"Yes," Tinky said, as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Why did you call me Mistress Snape?" She asked.

Tinky's smile fell from her face. "Your Severus Snape's wife."

"I'm married to Lucius, Tinky. Severus is just a friend of ours."

Tinky shook her head, sadly. "No, Mistress, as of earlier this morning Severus won you in a poker game?"

"Damn, marriage law 3495," she muttered shaking her head. She huffed angrily. "You can go, Tinky. Thank you for telling me."

I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy, thought Narcissa.

* * *

 **I'm sure that Hermione, Fleur, and Narcissa are going to ring their ex-husbands a new one? How do you think that women are going respond to Severus? Will his wives get along with each other? What will Severus say to their ex-husbands? Stay tuned for the next chapter~KissedByVampires24~**


End file.
